Present day communication systems support, a rich menu of different voice, video, text and data communication services between mobile and stationary communication terminals and the people who use them. In addition, they support internet connectivity and a growing variety of location based services. A location based service provides a person with information, entertainment and/or communications responsive to a spatial location of the person. The person's location is typically determined from a location of a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop, or workbook, which the person is using and carrying with him or her. Location of a mobile terminal may be provided by any of various wireless location technologies. The location technologies include, by way of example, those employed by global navigation satellite systems, such as the global positioning satellite (GPS) system, mobile telephone networks, and/or Wi-Fi and may be automatic and/or require performance of a check-in procedure by the person.
The services provided by the communication systems have given rise to emergent, new, communication and cultural behavior patterns, such as tweeting, short message service (SMS) texting, various forms of social networking, and massive political organizing. Businesses have adopted and configured the services to support and promote their sales. Today, using the services provided by the communication networks, fashion purchases may be made via the internet while consulting on the fashions with friends in a social network, and rewards and discounts on purchases can be acquired by using a location based service to check in at stores where the purchases are made.